1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a modular storage apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular storage apparatus configured for engagement with a vehicle seat support and cargo “tie down rings,” and further configured to be arranged or fitted together in a variety of ways.
2. Background Information
The use of storage devices is known in the art. More specifically, storage devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of various objectives and requirements. While these devices may fulfill their respective, particularly claimed objectives and requirements, the aforementioned devices do not disclose an improved modular storage apparatus such as Applicant's present invention.
One of the several benefits provided by the Sports Utility Vehicle (“SUV”) of today is its ability to accommodate several passengers while providing ample storage space for various cargo. Common SUV's offer multiple rows of seating while providing storage space below and behind each row of chairs. Further, these vehicles commonly allow its driver and passengers the option of arranging combinations of seats between an upright and folded position to provide distinct seating and storage configurations. Despite their accommodations, vehicles have yet to provide a means whereby cargo contained therein can be secured or organized in an efficient and secure manner.
While the notion of unsecured cargo in a vehicle may seem trivial at first glance, upon further examination its nature as a problem needed to be solved becomes clear. For example, it is well documented that thousands of accident-related deaths occur each year, not caused by the collision with other vehicles, but instead caused by unsecured cargo being propelled from its resting area to persons within the vehicle.
The absence of a viable way to secure cargo within a vehicle presents other problems as well. It is well known that more often than not, a vehicle is broken into not with the objective to steal the vehicle itself, but to take the valuables contained therein. As such, one does not have to look hard to see that if valuable cargo could be effectively concealed and secured within a vehicle, the likelihood of such crime would necessarily decrease.
More frequently occurring problems, although less severe in nature, cause significant problems on a daily basis. All to often, someone stows moveable items such as tools, groceries, or work supplies in the rear of their SUV only to have those items jostled and thrown about while in transit. Without a secure apparatus to anchor stored items, cargo is free to move about the vehicle storage area. These problems are exaggerated where fluids stored in the rear of the vehicle present the potential for leaks and spills. Further, in the event dangerous items such as heavy machinery or sharp tools are stored, the movement of these items is likely to cause damage to other cargo, the vehicle, or persons riding in the vehicle.